clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Pengy
Evil Pengy is an evil penguin that has done bad things to the citizens of USA. He has been sent into jail but somehow escapes everytime. He is also constantly banning, spamming and vandalizing. He joined the army of Darktan but is also constantly doing bad things to him and his army. He is thinking of joining the Str00del Force. For some reason he likes to ban bad people. He is never successful when banning, but he has succeeded a few times. Criminal Record *1/30/05: Tried to roast Professor Shroomsky using Flamehopper *2/3/05: Tried to drink Darktan's lemonade *2/8/05: Throwing judgies in front of Explorer *3/12/05: Tried to eat The Sapie Brothers *4/5/05: Tricking PogoPunk to go into Fred's basement (Where FredX Is) *4/20/05: Threw oranges at Metal Explorer (He Got Sent To Jail) *5/1/07: Broke out of jail *6/9/07: Threw Rockhopper overboard *7/5/07: Tied Fredsworth to the Gadget Room wall *9/3/07: Told Darktan to annoy Triskelle (He Got Sent To Jail) *6/2/08: Broke out of jail *7/4/08: Almost banned Fred *7/5/08: Almost banned Explorer *7/6/08: Almost banned Triskelle *7/7/08: Almost banned Winston *7/8/08: Almost banned Baby N. *7/9/08: Almost banned PogoPunk *7/10/08: Almost banned Tails6000 *7/11/08: Almost banned Darktan *7/12/08: Almost banned Metal Explorer *7/13/08: Almost banned Sanity Penguin *7/14/08: Almost banned Manny Peng *7/15/08: Almost banned Mayor McFlapp *7/16/08: Almost banned FredX *7/17/08: Banned Penghis Khan (He Got Sent To Jail) *5/17/09: Broke out of jail *5/18/09: Tried to ban Penghis Khan again *5/19/09: Banned Penguin Micro (He Got Sent To Jail) *1/7/10: Broke out of jail *1/7/10: Ate Flywish's Poritos (He got captured by Flywish and may never be free) *1/7/10: Escaped. *1/7/10: Tried to eat Fierycold (Fierycold ate him and coughed him up back in his cell which Flywish sealed shut so he can never escape untill he decides to watch WHAT?!?) *1/7/10: Escaped and exploded his cell. *1/7/10: Shaved Corai bald (He got arrested by Chi Con) *1/7/10: Escaped and now in a surfboard, Corai quickly grew the hair back. *1/7/10: Banned flywish, Corai got flywish unbanned in 3.01 seconds. *1/7/10: Almost Deleted Director Zenny (He got sent to jail) *1/8/10: Broke out of jail *1/8/10: Tried to stab Bellina with a Knicicle (He got captured by Swiss Ninja) *2/10/10: Tried to capture EDFan12345 but accidently locked himself up. *2/10/10: Escaped *6/15/10: Tried to whack Slendar with his paddle (he got bombed by a Vandal Bomb and he was locked up in a cage made of diamonds that is indestructible. *9/10/10: Escaped *9/10/10: Stole PWN Missiles from Yorkay Porkay. Weapons File:Ban_bomb.png|The Ban Bomb File:Vandal_bomb.png|The Vandal Bomb File:Spam_bomb.png|The Spam Bomb 2.0, a altered version of Alxeedoo Spammer's Spam Bomb. Trivia *Despite being in Darktan's army, Darktan hates him because he tries to do bad things to him and his army. *He might join the Str00del Force. *He encountered Mabel once but she hid in the nearest trash can. *He has 3 weapons. The Ban Bomb, Vandal Bomb and Spam Bomb. *He has hired Wary to make inventions for him. *The backpack he carries contains his weapons. * Corai has tied him up and almost decided to feed him to a shark once cause he almost banned Flywish, he decided to give himt oa Mwa Mwa penguin instead as a "puppy". Evil Pengy Emergency Procedure Do these steps if you ever see Evil Pengy: #Get out all weapons possible. #Attack Evil Pengy. #Run and hide. #Peek and see what happens. **If Evil Pengy faints, go to The Darktonian Realm and tell Darktan. **If Evil Pengy stays up, call a PSA agent or trusted friend. Update he is captured In early 2010 Flywish captured Evil Pengy for eating his Poritos. He escaped the same day though. OH NOEZ! However Fierycold coughed him back into his cell which Flywish sealed shut so Pengy may never escape and he also locked Pengy in chains so that he never gets ahold of anything. He escaped somehow and expldoed his cell. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Penguins